


Good boy, good night

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Mates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prequel, Prologue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo peor de permanecer despierto es precisamente eso mismo. Lo mejor... es Derek.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?</p>
<p>Ahí es cuando Stiles se preocupa, porque Derek no pregunta, actúa sin más.</p>
<p>-¿Estás bien?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy, good night

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Vengo para traeros este drabble, que es ni más ni menos que la precuela (aunque parece algo así como un prólogo) de un conjunto de drabbles que juntos formarán una historia. La serie entera se titula "Mates", pero cada parte tendrá un título propio ^^ Aún estoy con los drabbles, por lo que no sé cuándo podré empezar a publicar. Bueno, probablemente cuando termine de escribirlos. Más que nada porque no quiero dejaros tirados.  
> Y eso es todo.  
> Espero que os guste este pequeño drabble~

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

**~Good boy, good night~**

Como cada noche, Stiles está sentado frente al ordenador buscando quién sabe qué sobre hombres lobo. Necesita saberlo todo para poder ayudar a sus amigos. O más bien su curiosidad vence a esa necesidad.  
Sus ojos color miel se pasean por las letras, absorbiéndolas como una esponja. Las costumbres de los hombres lobo, sus rituales de apareamiento, etcétera. Eso último capta su atención instantáneamente. Recoge en su cerebro que estos sólo se emparejan una vez en su vida, lo cual es muy interesante. Entonces piensa en Derek. Él estuvo con Kate Argent, así que es lógico pensar que ella fuese su pareja predestinada. Lo malo es que esta está muerta -no que no se lo merezca-, por lo que en ese sentido Derek se quedará solo para siempre. El corazón de Stiles se encoge ante ese pensamiento. Nadie se merece estar solo.

Y Stiles va a tener que replantearse lo de pensar en el Alpha, porque es hacerlo y aparecer. Este da unos toquecitos en su ventana y Stiles se gira automáticamente. Rueda los ojos y se levanta para abrir.

-¿Puedo entrar? -pregunta Derek.

-¿Desde cuándo preguntas? Siempre has hecho lo que has querido.

-Stiles.

Resoplando, se hace a un lado. Pero cuando Derek se mete en su habitación pasando por su lado, Stiles arruga la nariz y cierra la ventana tras él.

-Apestas a alcohol. ¿Estás borracho?

-Los hombres lobo no podemos emborracharnos, Stiles.

-Eso no quita el olor.

Y esta vez es Derek quien arruga la nariz. Camina hacia su cama y se sienta a los pies.  
El silencio que se instala entre ambos resulta algo incómodo, pero ya están acostumbrados. Aunque Stiles no es de los que se quedan calladitos durante mucho tiempo, así que es normal que después de unos minutos rompa el silencio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Derek?

-Necesitaba tranquilidad.

-Pues no sé si te habrás percatado, pero no es que yo sea el chico más silencioso de todo Beacon Hills...

-En eso tienes razón, ya que eres el más cargante que existe -sonríe Derek y Stiles contiene un poco la respiración. Es la primera vez que le ve sonreír. ¿Será producto del alcohol?

-Puede que no estés borracho, pero creo que beber te sienta fatal. Deberías tumbarte o algo.

Derek asiente con cierta lentitud y se despoja de su chaqueta de cuero. Por supuesto, debajo lleva una camiseta de esas típicas suyas de tirantes.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

Ahí es cuando Stiles se preocupa, porque Derek no pregunta, actúa sin más.

-¿Estás bien?

Quizá Derek alce la vista con demasiada rapidez, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y con la boca ligeramente abierta con la intención de decir algo. Sin duda le extraña que le haga esa pregunta.  
Tan pronto como ha llegado, su expresión de sorpresa se desvanece mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Sólo necesito dormir.

Stiles asiente.

-Mi cama es tu cama.

Tal vez se sonroje un poco al decir eso, pero lo oculta al sumergirse de nuevo en su búsqueda licantropil (si no es una palabra debería serlo)

-Gracias... -logra oír por encima del ruido que hacen los engranajes de su cerebro al trabajar. Le da un pequeño vuelco el corazón y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su cara. Es la primera vez que le da las gracias.

Sigue preocupado por Derek, ya que no es normal que se presente de esa guisa en su casa -puede que esté así por lo de Erica y Boyd, por lo de la manada de Alphas o simplemente porque se siente solo-, pero ahora está más tranquilo sabiéndole seguro en su casa. Así que simplemente se sienta mejor en la silla y vuelve a sumergirse de lleno en las miles de páginas sobre hombres lobo que tiene abiertas. Aún le quedan horas por delante hasta que amanezca y tenga que ir a clases. Además, su cama está ocupada por alguien que necesita descansar más que él. Y quiere comprenderle, así que está aprendiendo a hacerlo a su manera.


End file.
